


Moonlight

by fritzfics



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzfics/pseuds/fritzfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people equated Jim with the sun – his golden looks, command gold, the way he lit up a room as he entered – but Leonard was one of the few people that knew Jim ruled the moon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Leonard could see the moon reflected in Jim’s eyes as he laid on roof of the McCoy family home, the color of his eyes turning a bluish gray in the darkness of the night. An expression of wonder covered his face as he looked up at the full moon.

“Bones, can you imagine what it was like back then? Looking up and knowing that there were men walking around up there for the first time?”

Leonard scoffed as he gingerly made his way across the old fashioned shingles, covering the roof of his mother’s historical house, to get to his husband’s side. Shingles that were still throwing off the heat they had absorbed during the hot hours of the day.

Maybe that’s why Jim felt like undoing the buttons on that ridiculous pink shirt and ugly jacket of the late 1900s era clothing he had worn to the fund raiser that Eleanora McCoy had chaired and guilted them into attending.

Well, guilted him. Jim had jumped at the idea of attending the stupid costume party, whose theme was the 20th century, and had dragged Leonard right along with him. Jim had spent the evening wowing people with his presence, regaling them with his knowledge about the early space program of the 20th century and charming them into parting with their credits for the charitable cause for which his mother volunteered much of her time.

So he shouldn’t be surprised that the kid was still expounding the wonder of it all.

Leonard carefully spread a towel on the sloped surface, working to maintain his precarious balance before sitting down on it. “Here.” He threw two more at Jim’s face. “Put those under you so that we don’t end up having to buy that ridiculous costume you are wearing because you ruined the damn thing on these stupid shingles.”

Jim laughed as he pulled the towels off his head, nimbly spreading them out behind his back without losing his balance on the slope. He settled back with his arms stretched out wide, the fingers of his hand touching Leonard’s hip, and tilted his head off to the side as if trying to get a different perspective. “Right there, Bones. Right there. The Mare Tranquillitatis – The Sea of Tranquility. That’s where it all started.”

Jim lay there silently, gazing up at the moon with what were probably a million thoughts in that mind of his, as Leonard took in the sight before him on the roof. Even after being out in space for three years, Jim hadn’t lost the thrill of space travel. His eyes shone with excitement with each new exploratory mission, and Leonard could see a similar brightness in those darkened blue orbs now.

Most people equated Jim with the sun – his golden looks, command gold, the way he lit up a room as he entered – but Leonard was one of the few people that knew Jim ruled the moon too. The subdued light of that celestial body brought out what Leonard thought of as the young boy living inside Jim, something that Leonard secretly hoped Jim would never lose. It captured his amazement and wonder, while its light softened the scars along his jaw and the lines of command that were becoming more prominent around those beautiful blue eyes and that sensitive mouth.

Leonard’s eyes swept down the open shirt, seeing the plains of Jim’s chest highlighted in the bluish-white light, the shadows cast around his umbilicus, and that glorious trail of hair that led to other wonderful places, mapping out the path that his lips and tongue ached to trace.

“I wonder what it was like for Neil Armstrong to look down on that lunar dust and see the first footprint ever made there.” Jim’s quiet words pulled Leonard’s eyes up to his face. Jim was glazing longingly up in the sky. “It’s just not the same as it was back then, Bones.” A sad nostalgic tone colored his voice.

Reaching out to take Jim’s hand in his, Leonard gave it a squeeze as he said, “I don’t know, kid. I’d say we see some pretty spectacular things ourselves out there.”

Jim’s eyes flew up to his, widening with surprise at Leonard’s admission. “What no ‘disease, darkness and danger?’”

Snorting, Leonard pulled their clasped hands up to his lips and gave the back of Jim’s hand a soft kiss. “Oh, there’s still that – and you manage to find boatloads of it in the damn emptiness of space – but, even back then they knew the risk was worth it.” Jim’s brilliant smile glowed in the moonlight.

Keeping his hand firmly in Jim’s, Leonard laid back against the dark shingles, tucking himself along Jim’s side. “Now, Space Boy, tell me, how many Apollo flights were there?”

Leonard leaned his head over the top of Jim’s shoulder as Jim pointed out the various landing sites on the moon’s surface, the pink cuff peeking out of the brown pinstriped sleeve as Jim’s arm moved above them.

He was going to enjoy stripping those horrible clothes off from Jim, making him forget all about space, time and any other dimensions out there while he did it. But for now, he was going to enjoy the quiet wonder and boyish excitement in Jim’s voice as he recounted the missions of the Apollo space flights in the moonlight of a warm Georgian night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [these pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/443539.html#cutid1) for the "Your Daily Captain & Your Daily Doctor" at . (Must be a member and over 18 to view.) I couldn't help but sneak in my decades-long love for the Apollo moon flights and what it felt like to look up there, knowing there were men walking across its surface. (Yes, I am that old.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This wonderful universe is own by Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams and a host of others. I make no money off this. I am truly only here to play.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Ellie Pierson for looking this over!


End file.
